The Traitorous Friend
by Aubrie1234
Summary: After an EVO attack, Noah disappears. And Rex is determined to find him. Rated T for violence. A bit of a crossover because it will connect with another one of my stories, but I can't say which one just yet.
1. Chapter 1

The Traitorous Friend

By: Aubrie1234

He had just gone out for a walk, that's all. And now, minutes later, he found himself getting chased by one of his friend's worst enemies. How had he gotten himself into this again? It only happened a few minutes ago...

_Flashback_

"_The air feels so good right now. Especially after a long day, taking down EVOs with your best friend, who is also an EVO." Noah whispered as he walked through the park. He had just come back to his hometown after a long day with his best friend, Rex. Rex was apart of a secret organization, called Providence, and was the only thing that could cure EVOs. At first, Noah was hired by Providence to be Rex's friend, but he soon became a real friend to the teenager, not caring if he was hired or not. He had gone on so many dangerous adventures with Rex and his monkey friend, Bobo, that he didn't know how many times he had almost died. He was practically a walking daredevil, facing EVOs every day, like it was a routine or something like that. He was interrupted from his thoughts by hearing some noises from behind him. He had learned over time to NOT turn around when he heard something, but to listen. And when he listened to the sound, he realized he knew it all to well. It was Biowulf. He started to walk a bit faster, thinking Biowulf wasn't really after him. But after he heard the sounds also going faster, and following him, he decided not to stick around. He instantly broke out into a full run, Biowulf not far behind him._

Present

_...and now I'm here, with Biowulf chasing me! Why does he even want me, anyway? _Noah mentally asked himself as he ran. Then, he realized it. Biowulf wasn't chasing him! He was _leading _him somewhere! And Noah had a good idea where. But he didn't like it, not in the slightest. He then changed course, not to where Biowulf was leading him, but to another place in the park. But Biowulf blocked his path.

"Van Kleiss wants you for a reason, human. And he wanted me to bring you to him. I try to keep my promises, and this is one I will keep." Biowulf told Noah, eyes glaring at him. Before he knew what was happening, Biowulf grabbed Noah and was making sure he didn't escape his grasp. A red portal suddenly opened in front of them, and Biowulf leaped through it, clutching Noah in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The Traitorous Friend

By: Aubrie1234

Seconds later, they appeared in Abysus, Biowulf still holding Noah firmly. He definitely wasn't going to let his master down, even if this was just too easy. But Noah had other ideas. He struggled to get free, even resorting to kicking Biowulf to get loose. But all he got were sore feet from kicking the unfazed Biowulf over and over. Just as he was tiring out, they came to the foot of Van Kleiss' castle.

"We're here, human. And I bet my master will be happy to see you." Biowulf told Noah, practically dragging him up the steps into there. The place was immense, that was for sure. But, since he stayed here so long, Biowulf knew his way around. He took him down a few hallways and corridors, around some corners, and placed him right in front of the throne where Van Kleiss sat.

"Well done, Biowulf. I am pleased that you handled it so well. Even after all your failures in the past." Van Kleiss sneered, but Biowulf ignored the insult. Noah knew this was going to turn out bad if he didn't get away. He struggled to get out of Biowulf's grip, but to no avail. He had been worn out by his previous attempts to get away, so he was even more tired out afterwords.

"Thank you, Master. But, may I ask, why do you want this human in the first place?" Biowulf questioned.

"I plan to get revenge on Rex in a way that I have done before." Van Kleiss told him, getting up from his throne and walking down to be just a foot away from Noah. Noah glared daggers at him. He didn't know what Van Kleiss was going to do to him, but he didn't like it. Not in the slightest.

"Remember the time I turned you into an EVO, Noah?" he asked him.

"Unluckily, Yes." Noah answered coldly.

"This time, you're going to become an EVO again, but a special one that I will be able to control at will." he told Noah, reaching for him. He then grabbed Noah's right arm, and started the EVO mutation.

"Ahhhhhh!" Noah yelled. Pain wracked his body, tearing at everything like a hungry animal. Then, he felt himself change. Not into a giant dog-like thing, like last time, but more as of a werewolf-like one. Fur sprouted all over, his fingernails becoming hard, sharp claws, His ears becoming more pointed and wolf-like, his mouth and nose shooting outward to become a snout, his teeth becoming sharper and longer, and a long tail shot out from the base of his spine. But, unlike most werewolves, he was an EVO one, and had other features. Two giant bat-like wings sprouted from his back (just behind the shoulders), several spikes shot up from his spine and his arms (which made Biowulf let go of him, not wanting his claws cut off), gained extreme strength and speed, and gained heightened senses of smell, hearing, and eyesight.

"Rrrrrrr..." Noah growled at the man before him. He didn't know who he was, and he didn't recognize him. But, before he could make a move, Biowulf grabbed him from behind, trying to hold him down, afraid that he was going to hurt his master. Which just made him madder.

"Rrrraaaawwrrrr!" Noah shouted in surprise and anger, scrambling to get at Biowulf. Now it was on. If someone threatened him, he threatened them back. As Noah and Biowulf fought, Van Kleiss sighed, went back over to his throne, and picked up something that looked like a metal collar. He then calmly walked back over to where the two EVOs were fighting and slipped the collar over Noah's neck.

"Rrrr?" he questioned, touching the alien thing around his neck and completely forgetting the fight he was doing with Biowulf. As Noah looked at the device with curiosity, Van Kleiss touched a button on the back of it, which somehow calmed Noah down.

"Rrrrr..." he trailed off, lulling him into a deep sleep. He then curled up on the floor and instantly went to sleep.

"How did you do that, Master?" Biowulf asked Van Kleiss.

"The collar is how." he answered, gesturing to the metal circle around Noah's neck, "It emits sound waves that only he can hear. The waves alter his mood, so that he can become angry and fight, or so far as to where he can go to sleep, like he just did. And," he continued, holding up a controller, "this will control the collar at long distances, making it easier to control him. It also doubles as a communication device, so I can hear if someone is around him and order him to attack if needed."

"That truly is amazing, Master!" Biowulf told him, clapping a little in approval.

"Thank you, Biowulf, but fighting Rex with his own best friend isn't the only reason I wanted him to become an EVO." Van Kleiss told him, gesturing back to the sound asleep Noah, "I also want him to help me round up a few supplies as well. Supplies that you and the others can't seem to gather." he told him, irritated. Biowulf stopped clapping and hung his head a little, ashamed. "And that also means your job is to now be the distraction while he gathers the supplies." Biowulf lifted his head up to that. Serving his master in anyway without getting punished made him happy, even if it meant his old job was now taken.

"I promise I will not fail you, Master." Biowulf told him, bending down on one knee like knights used to do. Then he got himself back up, waiting to see if his master gave him anymore commands.

"Good. Now see to it that Skalamander and Breach know about their new job." Van Kleiss told him before going to sit back on his throne, pressing buttons on the remote so that Noah would wake up. After he did, Noah glared daggers at Biowulf for a minute before heading over to lay down beside Van Kleiss, going back to sleep. Biowulf got enraged at that, thinking that new pup of an EVO could get his way with HIS master, but decided against showing it and instead when out to find Skalamander and Breach to tell them the news.


	3. Chapter 3

The Traitorous Friend

By: Aubrie1234

After Breach and Skalamander heard the news, they all got sent on their first mission with their new job. Rex and Providence had somehow caught on quick, and were there in just a little over three minutes. Noah had already gotten the machine and they were all about to leave when Rex showed up.

"Hey, Doc?" Rex asked Dr. Holiday through his communicator, "What type of EVO is that?" He, Bobo, and Six were all in the Providence ship that was flying over the four EVOs. When Noah looked up to see what that horrible sound he was hearing was, he also saw Rex. As soon as he saw him, he started to growl.

"I don't know Rex, but be careful. It seems to be very strong if it's able to lift up a machine that heavy. And it also seems to be with The Pack, which means Van Kleiss is up to his old tricks again." she told him.

"Then that means we've got another Pack EVO to deal with. The more the merrier." Rex said as he pulled down his goggles. He was ready to make the jump when the plane was hit by something. When he looked around to see what hit the plane, he got his answer. Standing in front of him was the mysterious EVO he had seen. Breach had also teleported herself and Biowulf up there as backup.

"Looks like you want to get your butt kicked faster than I thought, didn't you, Wolfie?" Rex asked him. He growled at Rex even more when he had said that. He didn't like being called Wolfie, and, for some reason, felt competitive towards him. He then tried to punch, kick, and claw at Rex, who managed to dodge everything. Six and Bobo were about to help when they got caught in the middle of fighting with Biowulf and Breach.

"Okay! Maybe calling you Wolfie wasn't such a good idea!" Rex shouted as he dodged the strikes at him. With every miss, Noah got angrier and angrier. Soon, he got tired of all the dodging and roared, then jumped on top of Rex, pinning him down.

"Rrrr..." Noah growled lowly. He definitely didn't like this boy. But he felt like he had known him somewhere before. He didn't like that feeling so he ignored it. He was then planning on how to do the finishing blow. Rex, on the other hand, felt like he had also seen the EVO somewhere before, but he couldn't place it. Right now, he needed to get out of the EVO's grip, and fast! He couldn't move his arms or his legs, so he couldn't use the machines for them. There was only one option left then. He used his nanites to build his Boogie-Pack.

"Get off!" he shouted at the EVO standing over him as he started up the turbines. Noah tried to grip onto something to keep from blowing away, but it didn't work so well and he was flung off. As he was trying to get focused again, Rex unbuilt his Boogie-Pack and the built the Smack Hands.

_Now that EVO is going to get it._ Rex thought. Unknown to them except for The Pack, Breach had also opened a portal for Skalamander to get the machine through to Van Kleiss. As he was doing that, Noah and Rex both went into fighting-mode. Neither was going to back down easily, so it was officially turning into an all-out brawl. As they fought, it shook the entire ship and made it hard for the others to fight. Soon, Rex managed to knock Noah off the ship and onto the ground. Noah wasn't fazed, though. It only made him angrier.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRR!" he roared. It was so loud and strong it shook everything, even the ship. He sure was angry now, if he wasn't before.

"Rex! I think that you need to get out of there, now! The EVO is just too strong!" Dr. Holiday shouted to him through his com (short for communicator). The Pack's job was done as well, so Biowulf and Breach teleported out of there, along with a _very _angry Noah. The battle was over, for now, at least. Rex was still a bit shaky from the tremendous roar from Noah, so he sat down on the cold, metal floor of the ship as it started back to Providence Headquarters. As he surveyed the damage, he noticed a piece of Noah's fur clinging to one of the clawed walls. Rex picked it up, thinking Holiday might be able to find out who they were dealing with by doing whatever she did. He didn't listen most of the time, so he didn't really know what she would do with it. Then, he remembered something about the EVO that he ignored earlier. The color of its eyes were the same as Noah's. It was also a coincidence that the fur color of it also was the color of Noah's hair. He had an awful feeling about this.

_I need to go see Noah. _he thought. He was worried about his friend now.


End file.
